1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and an implementing method thereof, especially to an integrated circuit utilizing down bond to define the functions of a die and an implementing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a top view of a semiconductor die is shown. The die 100 utilizes complicated interior circuits to implement desired functions. The die 100 has a plurality of pads 111˜122 on the surface thereof for connecting to the interior circuits, such that the die 100 can receives and outputs signals through the pads 111˜122. Meanwhile, a certain pad of the die 100 is used to define the functions of the die 100; for example, if the pad 116 is connected to a low voltage level, then the die 100 performs a first function accordingly, or if the pad 116 is connected to a high voltage level, the die 100 performs a second function different from the first function. That is, the function performed by the die 100 can be defined by inputting different signals to the pad 116, or the so-called switching pad.
Referring to FIG. 2, a side view of an integrated circuit (IC) is shown. The IC 200 includes the die 100, a covering material 210, a base 220, pins 230, 240, and interior wires 250, 260. The base 220 is for supporting the die 100, and the pads 116, 117 are connected to the pins 240, 230 through the interior wires 260, 250 respectively, such that the die 100 can communicate with external circuits outside the IC 200 through the pins 230, 240. As shown in FIG. 1, in addition to pads 116 and 117, the die 100 further includes other pads like pads 111˜115 and 118˜122 which are connected to other corresponding pins through other interior wires respectively. The covering material 210 covers the die 100, the base 220, the interior wires 250, 260, and the upper portions of the pins 230, 240. The lower portions of the pins 230, 240 are outside the covering material 210. In some application cases, part of the pads 111˜122 are used to input and output signals; while others are used to receive a control signal, such that the die 100 performs a desired function according to the control signal. For example, when the die 100 has several functions which are switched according to the control signal, and the pad 116 which connects to the external circuits via the pin 240 is the switching pad for receiving the control signal, then the control signal can be inputted to the pad 116 through the pin 240 to define the function of the die 100. In general, when the pad 116 receives low or high voltage levels, the die 100 performs different functions accordingly. In addition, once the application circuit of the die 100 is determined, the desired function of the die 100 is hardly changed, that is, the pin 240 would be connected to a constant pre-determined voltage level. However, the number of the pins is the key to the IC packaging cost, so the reduction of the manufacturing cost of the IC 200 can be achieved by decreasing the number of pins.